1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound focusing mechanism that generates a high sound pressure level, denoted throughout this document as decibel, and highly focused signal that is used in connection with sound proofing to locate areas of acoustic leakage. The sound focusing mechanism is also used in connection with the determination of the transmission loss of an object. The present invention is also directed to a method of locating acoustic leakage points in an object in order to improve sound proofing by focusing a high decibel sound at a desired location on an object then measuring the sound transmission loss at one or more locations. The present invention is also directed to a method of determining the transmission loss of an object or structure that can be simply performed by a single individual.
2. Description of Related Art
Hearing sounds from adjacent rooms, pipes, outside the dwelling or adjacent dwellings is something that many people experience on a daily basis. At a minimum, it can be distracting. Many spend large sums of money to reduce the overall transmission of sound into and/or through their dwellings in order to create quieter and calmer surroundings. This, however, does not always produce the desired results. In many circumstances, the person(s) performing the acoustic modifications to the structure does not provide adequate sound insulation or improperly installs the same such that the annoying sounds and noises are still transmitted through the structure.
The problem encountered by many of these installers is that it is often difficult to determine the location of acoustic leaks. To date, an economical device to permit someone to easily determine the transmission loss of a wall, floor, or other room perimeter structures or simply locate acoustic leaks in the same so that it is possible to determine what are the optimum actions to be taken to increase the transmission loss of a wall, ceiling, window, pipe, or other structural element has not been developed.